


Not Yet

by wildeproductions



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Lots of kissing, a bit of angst at the beginning but it's fluffy in the end, a tiny bit of smut maybe?, smut in part 2, toni takes care of her bombshell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: Toni rescues Cheryl from conversation therapy and brings her back to her place to comfort her.





	1. Chapter 1

Nightmares were not uncommon for Cheryl, especially those that involved excruciating pain or endless sorrow. Her whole family was responsible for that. The dreams that she considered good were the ones where her family weren’t walking this earth anymore. There had been many occasions were the lines between real life and nightmares were blurred. This time, however, as a needle pierced her skin, she knew it was real. 

She knew because she remembered too well the intoxicating smell of Toni’s perfume as they shared a bed during the sleepover they had with the inner Vixens, which was not that long ago. While Toni was what dreams were made of and almost too good to be true, Cheryl knew that what she’d felt in heart as they leaned in to kiss was real. It meant that this was real too. It meant that her mother had been cruel enough to drive her to conversation therapy and not look back.

Needles. Why was there so many needles? Cheryl was smart enough to know that there was no such things as “turning someone straight” with science. This was torture. Plain and simple. Whatever substance that was injected with these needles did a great job at relaxing her body, but it just seemed to add fuel to the fire that was the turmoil in her head. How can loving someone of the same gender be viewed as so horrible to some people? It’s just love. 

It was the next day when the cell door burst open. Cheryl was still coming off of her high from the injections and she had fallen asleep. She kept her eyes closed, bracing herself for another round of shots. 

“Cheryl. Bombshell. Wake up.” Much to her surprise, the voice was soft and familiar. She opened her eyes and found Toni at her bedside, unchaining her from the bed. Behind her was Veronica who watched the hall for guards. 

‘Hurry up. We don’t have a lot of time.” The Lodge said. 

“C’mon, we’re taking you home,” the serpent said as she helped Cheryl stand up. She put a supportive arm around her back and helped her make her way to the door.

“No, please don’t take me home. My mother is the one who brought me here.” 

“We know. I meant to my place,” Toni assured her.

“I promise your mother is going to pay for this Cheryl,” Veronica added.

Toni droved Cheryl to her place, dropping Veronica off at Archie’s on her way there. The red-haired girl looked outside the window as they arrived to the trailer park. The Southside hadn’t been a place she had come to often, and yet despite its reputation, Cheryl felt safe for the first time in a very long time. 

They entered the mobile home and Cheryl was glad to see it was only the two of them. She remembered that the serpent’s relationship with her parents was complicated and they were always absent. 

Cheryl lied on Toni’s bed, and shortly after Toni joined her with a glass of water and painkillers. 

“No pills,” Cheryl said softly, but welcomed the glass of water. She put it down on the nightstand and scooted over to make room for the other girl. “Can you hold me please?” 

Toni nodded her response and she lied on her side and wrapped her arms around Cheryl protectively. The red-haired girl realized that she never knew what words like “home” or “safe” felt like until now. She allowed herself to finally break down. She wasn’t one to show her emotions, but she allowed herself to finally let go and cry.

The serpent whispered words of reassurance and reminded her that she was sensational as they both drifted off to sleep.

***  
Cheryl was the first to wake up, and judging by the darkness outside the window, she figured it was now the middle of the night. They had fallen asleep mid-afternoon, tired by the eventful day. She turned around to face her potential lover who was still asleep. Carefully, she stroked Toni’s cheek. The Southsider’s eyes opened and she smiled as she saw the other woman. 

There was this kind of lust or fear in Cheryl’s eyes that Toni couldn’t quite understand, and then to her surprise, the red-haired girl leaned forward. This time, there was no scream of Nana being pushed down the stairs; just the two of them and it was exactly like Cheryl what had imagined numerous times. Toni’s lips were just about as a luscious as her own, and the warmth and the softness of them was almost overwhelming. She had kissed one girl before, Heather, and it was great but it was nothing like this. Toni licked Cheryl’s bottom lip before lightly sucking on it, and Cheryl finally felt the butterflies in her stomach that everyone talked about. She also felt a familiar warmth between her legs, one that she hadn’t felt in a long time and that prompted her to put a leg between Toni’s. 

“There is nothing wrong with this.” Cheryl said as their lips parted and it sounded more like a statement to herself than anything else.

Toni smiled. “That’s right.”  
Cheryl allowed herself explore Toni’s body with her hands; carefully but not without passion. Toni watched her with a satisfied smirk; Cheryl hands felt amazing on her body, but she was also glad that the girl was comfortable enough and trusted her. When Cheryl’s hand grazed Toni’s breast, the serpent couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips. Cheryl immediately took her hand off and froze. 

“I’m so sorry T.T., I shouldn’t have. I kinda got carried away and--”

“It’s okay Bombshell. It’s just that it’s been a while for me,” Toni admitted. Cheryl was surprised because Toni always seemed so confident and experienced. “It felt so good.” She sat up and took off her flannel jacket, only keeping her black crop top and she was braless underneath. She took Cheryl’s hand carefully and guided her to her breast. “This, Cheryl, is nothing to be ashamed of.” Cheryl tentatively squeezed her breast and pinched the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Toni let out a moan and continued, “This is good. I know it’s what you’ve been craving.” Toni kissed her again, this time her tongue explored her mouth and tasted her. Cheryl continued touching her body, while Toni was more cautious in her touch. 

Their lips parted. “Cha Cha?” Cheryl said panting. “I don’t think I’m ready for more yet, and I don’t want to lead you on either.” 

“It’s okay baby.” Cheryl’s heart almost skipped a beat at the name. No one had ever called her baby. “I’m fine with just kissing and holding you.” 

“Well, anyone would call themself lucky to even share a bed with Cheryl Blossom Bombshell, so,” Chery says with her usual snark. Toni just stared at her and smiles, happy that Cheryl felt better enough to say her sassy comebacks. 

“Damn right,” Toni replied and drew Cheryl closer to her body. “But everyone can backoff because I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” 

Cheryl grinned for the first time since Toni saved her. She kissed the beautiful serpent deeply.


	2. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two!

Keeping a secret from Riverdale High students was merely impossible even for the Queen of Gossip herself, but there was something extra special that Cheryl liked about sneaking around with Toni. Three weeks after the Serpent had rescued her, the pair--now officially girlfriends-- had done their best to keep this new relationship under wraps, especially with everything that was going on with Cheryl’s hideous excuse for a mother. Despite their tremendous efforts, sneaking out between classes to make out and passing chessy notes in biology class had not gone unnoticed for some. Veronica already knew, and she most likely had told Archie, who had probably told Jug, who had inevitably told Betty along with all the Serpents. The whole school probably already knew at that point, but Cheryl was enjoying having Toni all to herself for now.

In the face of all that was the small town of Riverdale, and in the midst of what was probably its darkest times thus far, Cheryl felt happy.

She felt happy.

It was like Toni had came into her life and turned on a light inside her that had been forgotten for years. She had liked her as a friend and had genuinely enjoyed spending time with her, but now as lovers they had been sensational together. Both the friend and the lover part was new for Cheryl. Other than her brother Jason, no one had ever been special enough to break her walls and get as close as Toni had. It was good new though, and she planned to do everything she could to let Toni how much she meant to her.

Toni was pretty much on the same page as Cheryl. She liked her. A lot. She might have had many girlfriends and boyfriends in the past, but she couldn’t recall being this stupidly enamoured and grossly in love with anyone else as much as she was with Cheryl Blossom. It was scary, and for someone who was as tough as toni that was definitely new too. They weren’t even officially out as a couple yet that the Serpents were already giving her a hard time. Although she couldn’t have cared less about what they thought, she sort of wished that they would leave her alone in her happy, loving bubble at least for now. There wasn’t any Serpent rule against dating outside the gang, but she had seen them give Jughead a hard time with Betty. She hoped that they would eventually come around, because Cheryl was not going anywhere anytime soon.

They were together almost all the time: at school, after school during the Vixen practice, and at night since Cheryl was temporarily staying at Toni’s. They had been on ridiculously cheesy dates at Pops, they had made out like during numerous Netflix marathons and Cheryl had even rode around town on Toni’s motorcycle, aka her death machine, as Cheryl liked to call it.

There was one thing that they still hadn’t done, however.

Cheryl’s lips were all over Toni’s neck, leaving red lipstick on her skin as if she was marking her territory. The janitor’s closet might not had been the sexiest makeout spot in Riverdale High, but they made it work and it was the only place they could sneak out to before their next class.  
The combination of Cheryl’s hot mouth and wandering hands on Toni was enough to build the heat between her legs, and it was becoming almost unbearable. In the three weeks since Toni had rescued the redhead, they had made out and touched each other a lot, but they hadn’t actually done it yet. Toni had been incredibly patient and the best girlfriend ever in Cheryl’s opinion because she understood that she had been through a lot. She would have waited months if Cheryl needed too.

But in times like this, when Cheryl is unabashed with how she showed her affection towards Toni, the Serpent couldn’t handle it anymore.

Cheryl hand was sliding down Toni’s lower back, cupping her ass as her tongue slipped inside her mouth when Toni stopped her.

“Baby, wait,” Toni said as she shudder a moan, Cheryl’s hand now sliding up her bank under her shirt.

Cheryl pulled away immediately. “What’s wrong, are you not enjoying this?”

“No! No, that’s not it,” Toni reassured. How could she even think that? “It’s actually… the opposite…” she trailed.

“I don’t understand?”

The truth was that Toni was unbelievably wet, standing in a closet and surrounded by mops, at school nonetheless, and she was aching for a release. A release that she hadn’t been able to get even by her own hand at night because Cheryl had been sleeping in her bed every night since and she wanted to be respectful. It was just becoming too much.

“Cher, we’re a school and I’m a fucking mess!” Toni exclaimed, a little too loud. “You’re hot and you do things to me and I know, I know that you are not ready to do it yet and I would never make you do anything that you don’t want you to do but right now it’s too much and I can’t! I’m sorry.”

With that, Toni left the janitor closet, leaving a bewildered Cheryl behind.

It was hard for Cheryl too; she felt the same heat as her girlfriend whenever the kissed. It was just that every time they were to do it just didn’t feel like right time. She felt silly for thinking that, but she was scared that something was going to happen and that she’d lose Toni. Having sex and sharing that connection with her would just make everything worse if something were to happen.

It didn’t make any sense. Toni wasn’t going anywhere. They both craved each other like crazy. Plus, there was never going to be right a time because their lives were far from conventional. Cheryl decided that tonight was going to be the night.

***

They shared third period English together, and they were both sitting in the back on class. Halfway through, Cheryl passed a folded notebook page to Toni.

All it read was: Tonight

Toni looked over at Cheryl who winked at her. Now she felt incredibly bad because she thought she had pressured the redhead into doing something she was ready to do.

When the class ended, Toni was hoping to talk to Cheryl to apologize but she couldn’t find her in the breakroom. Veronica told her she’d seen her go home already. Now Toni was just confused. Was Cheryl avoiding her?

She had to go to her last class of the day, and she couldn’t focus on anything else than the enigma that was Cheryl Blossom.

When the bell rang, announcing the end of the class and the day, Toni received a text:

The Vixen practice is cancelled,  
meet me at your trailer immediately  
after school. ;) <3

Toni’s heart was beating fast the whole ride home. She felt excited but also guilty. They needed to talk before anything could happen because there was no way in hell she’d have sex with Cheryl without being a 120% sure she was ready to.

“Cheryl?” Toni called as she entered her trailer. Rose petals were making a path to her bedroom. The Serpent smiled; she never expected that Cheryl would be so romantic. Her door was slightly opened and she could see candles lighting the room.

When pushed the door, she was welcomed by the most beautiful sight that she had ever seen: Cheryl sitting on her bed, wearing a black see-through robe, and underneath a matching red lacy bra and thong set that complimented her lipstick and gorgeous red hair.

Toni was speechless. “Wow.”

Cheryl stood up with a satisfied smirk and embraced her as she put a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“You look… incredible,” Toni said, and before she could say anything else Cheryl’s lips were on hers and her Serpent jacket was being slid down her arms and onto the floor. Kissing Cheryl had become her favorite thing to do; the other woman was extremely talented with her mouth and she couldn’t help to think how great her lips must feel between her thighs. Toni was quickly brought out of her thought when Cheryl started unbuttoning her pants.

“Wait.” Toni grabbed her hands softly. “I don’t want you us to do this if you are not ready. I shouldn’t have pressured you this morning. I’m sorry Cher.”

Cheryl felt so incredibly lucky to have found someone who was willing to wait for her like this, but she pretty sure she’d burst if she didn’t get to touch Toni now. She rested her forehead against the shorter girl’s. “I’m the one who is sorry. It can’t have been easy for you, I’m hot.” Cheryl said with her usual snark and Toni arched an eyebrow. She continued on a more serious note, “I was just scared, but it’s stupid because I trust you more than anyone.”

“It’s scary for me too,” Toni admitted. “But we’re in this together Bombshell.”

Cheryl smiled. “We are. And I’ve never been this ready.” Her hands found the hem of Toni’s jeans again. “May I?”

Toni nodded her response and Cheryl unzipped her pants, pulling them down to her knees. The red haired girl then swiftly took Toni’s top off along and her own robe, throwing it somewhere on the floor. She grabbed Toni’s hand and softly pushed her down the bed. She took the black ripped jeans off of the shorter girl before straddling her hips.

All that Toni could do was stare in disbelief at the perfection that was Cheryl Blossom, sitting on her hips on top of dozens of red petals. She sat up, wrapping her hands around her back and kissed her deeply. The red push-up bra looked wonderful on Cheryl, but Toni immediately unclasped it and threw it on the floor. Her lips closed around her nipple, making the other woman moan and she felt a hand massaging her scalp, encouraging her to continue. When she sucked on the bud, Cheryl started grinding her hips on her abdomen, and Toni already felt the wetness through the fabric.

Toni’s bra was the next item to go, and Cheryl gave her as much attention to her breasts. Toni laid back on the bed as the redhead girl worshipped her way down her stomach. She placed opened mouthed kisses on the skin inside her thighs, and Toni was already writhing and begging.

“Please, Baby.” She shuddered a moan.

The way Cheryl bit her lip as she took the last garment off almost made Toni come right there without even being touched. She knew she wasn’t going to last long.

Cheryl positioned herself between Toni’s thighs and looked up. “I’ve never done this before, so guide me.” Toni nodded her answered. Cheryl ran her tongue over her slit tentatively at first, but quickly found a perfect rhythm between licking and sucking on the bud. She found the Serpent’s hand and laced their fingers on the bed.

The moans escaping Toni’s lips were loud and needy and Cheryl wondered why they waited this long because this was the best thing she had ever heard.

“I need you inside,” Toni pleaded, and Cheryl complied immediately, sliding two digits in warm heat.

Feeling Toni’s walls tightening against her fingers and coaxing them with wetness reminded the redhead of her own arousal, but she focused on making the Serpent feel good.

As predicted, it didn’t take too long for Toni to come, screaming Cheryl’s name as her back arched off the bed. It was probably one of the most intense orgasm that she had ever had; all those three weeks of build up had led to this.

Cheryl waited for Toni’s shudder to stop before pulling out her fingers and moving up her body. She sucked her fingers cleaned as Toni watched in pure bliss, still recovering from a mind-blowing orgasm.

Toni flipped them over and slid a hand down her body, pulling at the red panties which were now soaked with arousal. “You’re so wet baby.”

“Just for you T.”

The Serpent started circling her clit as she left gentle bite marks over her neck. It only took in total about 30 seconds for Cheryl to cry her release.

She felt kind of embarrassed about how fast she came. “Sorry, this has never really happened before,” Cheryl said softly and blushed.

“Don’t apologize. This was fucking amazing,” Toni reassured her. “Plus, we are just getting start--”

“I love you!” Cheryl blurted out. Shit. She regretted it immediately. What if she had said it too soon? How did this even work? Was there a specific time frame before telling someone you loved them?

Toni must have sensed the redhead’s fear because she placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “I love you too Cher.”

Cheryl smiled blissfully, and for the first name since she lost Jason, she didn’t feel like the world was such an horrible place anymore.

Or maybe it was, but at least she knew that she wouldn’t have to go through it alone with Toni by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2x17 kiss was so great and I'm still not over it. Hope you enjoyed part 2. :) Tumblr: fortitudetv.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I’m already so deep with this ship. Send help. Come say hi at fortitudetv.tumblr.com


End file.
